Cartas a Mi Hija
by BerryBeMyLover
Summary: Una madre no puede ver a la hija que dio en adopción por un contrato,pero puede seguir amándola.
1. Primera Carta

New York, 17 de noviembre de 1995

Querida Hija:

Primero que nada, te cuento el por qué te escribo. Es simple, el sicólogo me lo recomendó. Pase por un tiempo de oscuridad, insensatez y estupidez en mi vida después de haberte tenido, busqué la causa de todo esto y eras tú, el hecho de no haber superado el tenerte y luego ya no tenerte más. Así que fui al sicólogo quien después de algunas sesiones me dijo que una buena manera de descargar mis emociones era escribiéndole a alguien,-Como tu hija, cuéntale tus cosas, dile que la amas a través del papel, ella quizás no lo lea, pero tu te sentirás mejor- dijo el doctor, así que aquí estoy, sentada en mi cama, lápiz y papel en mano, y te estoy escribiendo.

Mi gran sueño siempre ha sido ser estrella en Broadway, así que empecé a tratar de cumplir este sueño, viviendo en Ohio es un poco difícil pero lo intente como pude, no tenia mucho apoyo financiero de mis padres, así que empecé a buscar opciones de conseguir dinero para irme a New York, el hambre de fama, de escenario, de reflector, de cantar una canción de musical frente a la gente me llena y me llenaba de felicidad, alegría, es y fue mi mayor anhelo, estaba dispuesta a todo, todo , pero con el tiempo mi percepción cambio y me hizo pensar que "todo" no, algunas cosas pero no todo, no lo que hice y de lo cual me arrepiento hoy.

Hice múltiples trabajos durante mi adolescencia gane un poco de dinero, pero con eso tenia solo para el pasaje de avión, ida y vuelta para NY ,algo de dinero para comida antes de despegar, algunos souvenirs del aeropuerto y nada mas.

Leyendo el diario a principios de febrero del '94 encontré un anuncio que decía:

"Se solicita vientre de alquiler para pareja homosexual local, 10-11 meses de trabajo. Se ofrece un buen sueldo y agradecimiento de por vida. Requerimientos:

Exámenes médicos completos al día (genéticos, sangre, antecedentes médicos, sangre, orina, etc.), Prueba de Coeficiente Intelectual, Entrevista Personal con la pareja Otros Contactar Aquí "

Aun tengo ese anuncio recortado y guardado por ahí, no tenia nada que perder así que fui por ello.

Llame al teléfono de contacto y le dije al hombre que me contesto que estaba interesada en ser madre de alquiler para ellos. Me dijo que llevara todos los exámenes médicos y el de CI, me recomendó una clínica confiable para ellos donde me podría tomar los exámenes y que luego vendría la entrevista y la audición.

Me sorprendí de que hubiera una audición pero el me dijo que era porque una de las cosas que querían que su hijo o hija tuviera fuera talento.

Llegue a la clínica y me tome los exámenes pertinentes, conseguí el historial medico de mi familia y me fui a entrevistar con LeRoy y Hiram quienes fueron muy amables y dulces conmigo, para la audición cante Don't Rain on My Parade del musical Funny Girl y cuando me pidieron otra,cante I'm not that Girl de Wicked ellos quedaron impresionados, impresionados, hija y me pidieron que fuera la madre de alquiler, ya que ninguna de las otras mujeres que se presentaron cumplía con todos los requisitos como yo lo hacia. Yo acepte. El dinero me alcanzaría para ir a NY pero desde que me pidieron "Se la madre de nuestro bebe" mi mente cambio y me di cuenta en realidad de lo que haría, darle vida a un ser humano.

Empezamos los trámites de inseminación, ellos mezclarían sus espermas y con eso me fertilizarían, estaban dispuestos a gastar en 3 intentos en caso de que la fertilización saliera mal, si no pasaba nada y yo no quedaba embarazada, el contrato se acabaría. Dijeron que al quedar embarazada, haríamos el contrato acerca del bebe y que si yo quedaba embarazada, ellos correrían con todos los gastos. Acepte y luego le conté a mis padres quienes se enojaron conmigo por ayudar a dos homosexuales a ser padres y me dijeron que si yo quedaba embarazada, me echarían de la casa. Les dije a Hiram y LeRoy y ellos me dijeron que si eso ocurría, ellos me acogerían en su casa así podrían controlar mi dieta, los cuidados prenatales, todo eso.

Mañana seguiré escribiendo hija, te contare acerca del proceso y del hermoso embarazo.

Con Amor

Shelby


	2. Segunda Carta:La fertilizacion

New York, 20 de noviembre de 1995

Querida Hija:

He vuelto a escribir, no pude antes porque estaba ocupada preparando una audición para una obra de teatro .En esta carta te contare acerca de cómo quede embarazada de ti.

Tus padres al ver todos mis documentos y mi audición quedaron impresionados y me pidieron que fuera la madre de su bebe. La fertilización artificial es un proceso complejo que no siempre resulta, así que tus padres solo estaban dispuestos a pagar por tres intentos de fertilizarme y llegar a que yo quedara embarazada, si no ocurriera esto, nuestro pre-contrato se terminaría y cada uno iría por su lado, ellos buscarían a otra madre de alquiler y yo… vería como me las arreglaría.

Pero si yo quedara embarazada, mis padres me echarían de su casa porque estaban en contra de los homosexuales, asi que Hiram y LeRoy me dijeron que podría vivir con ellos. Eso fue una especie de alivio para mi pero al mismo tiempo aun no dimensionaba lo que iba a hacer, ahora si lo dimensiono, ahora veo que ser madre, no es un juego, no es algo por lo que te tengan que pagar, aunque yo quise mantener los sentimientos de lado durante esos nueve meses, no pude, te ame y te amo, eres mi hija. Saliste de mí, viviste en mí, te di la vida, pero en ese momento no dimensionaba todo esto.

El día llego, fuimos a la clínica de fertilidad con tus padres y esperamos pacientemente al doctor Allen que nos había atendido la vez anterior, donde nos explico el proceso, los riesgos, todo lo que conllevaba el proceso de ser madre, esta vez iba a ser el primer intento de embarazo, uno de mis óvulos, seria artificialmente penetrado por un espermio de uno de tus padres y luego artificialmente implantado en mis trompas de Falopio, desde donde descenderían a mis paredes uterinas unos días después, para implantarse allí definitivamente. Te podrán decir muchas veces que eres "hija del amor" pero no es así, quizás si eres hija del amor que tus padres tuvieron por ti al planear esto, pero no hija del amor que se dio durante el proceso de concepción, ya que no hubo amor, hubo incertidumbre, temor y ansiedad de mi parte.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y estuve así los 15 minutos que duro el proceso.

-Ahora espere 1 semana y aplíquese un test de embarazo. Todo salio bien así que es probable que estés embarazada, Shelby.

-Gracias doctor,…

-Todo bien?

-Si, todo bien, solo es extraño para mi pensar que usted y yo acabamos de crear un bebe.

-Si, suele ocurrir. Nos veremos cuando lleguen los resultados del test, ¿harás un test de orina o de sangre?

-No se aun, debo consultarlo con los padres…

-En estos casos, el examen de sangre es mas seguro, tiene un 90% de probabilidades de ser correcto.

-Gracias, doctor Allen.

Espere y me fui a casa, todo el trayecto fui pensando en el doctor Allen, en sus ojos, su dedicación, su manera de hablarme y hacerme sentir que todo estaría bien… ¿me estaba empezando a gustar o simplemente las hormonas del embarazo empezaban a hacer efecto?

-Bueno querida, llegamos- dijo Hiram al llegar a mi casa.

-Cuídate mucho, mucho, esperamos que todo salga bien.-dijo LeRoy esperanzado.

-Si, lo hare, gracias por todo chicos.

Me baje y entre a mi casa, era 26 de febrero del '94 , yo era aun una niña de mente a mis 19 años, era muy niña para mis cosas, con decirte que seguía pensando en el doctor Allen y lo seguí haciendo toda esa semana. Eso me distrajo del "desprecio" de mis padres, sus miradas de odio, sus pensamientos homo fóbicos, sus comentarios sarcásticos por toda la semana de espera. Recibí la llamada de tus padres y compre dos test de embarazo caseros, me encamine hacia su casa y los hice. Luego los dejamos allí en el baño, veríamos el resultado al llegar de la clínica, donde haríamos el rápido examen de sangre que en unas 4 horas estaría listo, ya que los impacientes de tus padres movieron influencias.

Mientras tanto fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante local donde también estaba el doctor Allen almorzando con sus colegas. Creo que allí me di cuenta de que si me gustaba el. Mas tarde después de un paseo por el parque donde conversábamos acerca de las expectativas que teníamos para ti en caso de que fueras varón, o que fueras niña.

Luego recibimos el sobre de manos del doctor Allen

Si la hormona hCG esta por niveles altos, eso significa embarazo. Ahí esta escrito cuales son los niveles normales, si esta por sobre ello, felicidades.

Gracias, muchas gracias doctor,-dijeron casi al unísono tus padres.

Luego nos encaminamos al hogar de los Berry, donde yo iba a abrir el sobre, Hiram vería el resultado de un test casero y LeRoy vería el resultado del otro.

-Si hay una cruz, hay embarazo, si hay una línea horizontal, no hay, que raro, este test no tiene ninguna línea- dijo al borde de la desesperación LeRoy

-Este test se mide en que si hay una línea roja no hay bebe y si hay una azul, hay bebe. Veamos… AZUL! Ojala este test tenga toda la razón- dijo Hiram.

Todo dependía del examen, abrí el sobre y leí en voz alta:

"Hormona hCG por niveles menores o iguales a 5ml no es embarazo

Niveles entre 5 y 25 ml, no es seguro, por favor repita el test

Niveles iguales o superiores a 26 ml, usted esta embarazada."

-Mis niveles son 27…estoy embarazada.-dije sorprendida.

Celebramos ese día 26 de febrero yo estaba confundida, sorprendida, asustada pero al mismo tiempo, desde que vi ese numero 27 en el examen te sentí, supe que estabas ahí, no sabia si eras un varoncito o una niñita, pero te amaba, eras solo un conjunto de células en mi útero pero eras mía, yo te amaba, estabas dentro de mi, eras el ser que mi cuerpo acogía, eras parte de mi y te amaba, como lo sigo haciendo. Mi mente cambio ese día, llame a mi mama para contarle y me dijo fríamente

"Ya sabes lo que eso significa, cómplice del pecado, ven cuanto antes a sacar tus cosas de mi casa, no sabes lo enojada que estoy contigo por esto, Shelby pero te amo igual hija, no quiero saber mas de la ayuda que les darás a esos sodomitas pero espero que estés bien, cuando nazca ese engendro de Satán y mi hija, y lo veas y lo ames, me entenderás, Adiós"

Lo que mi madre no sabia era que no necesitaba esperar al parto, para verte y amarte. Yo ya te amaba. Te sigo amando y siempre lo hare.

Tu madre, Shelby


	3. Tercera Carta: El embarazo

New York, 25 de noviembre de 1995

Querida Hija:

Hoy te contare en resumen como fue el embarazo. HERMOSO. Esa es la palabra que mejor lo define, hermoso. Los primeros meses como no sabíamos si serias niño o niña fueron más que nada de cuidados, de alimentación saludable, de empezar a descartar nombres, de empezar a planear el futuro. De empezar a dejar todo listo, hecho para que después no hubiera complicaciones.

Primero hablamos con el abogado de la adopción, porque al fin y al cabo aunque el embarazo fue motivado, planeado y producido por tus padres, yo lo daría en adopción.

Hicimos todas las cláusulas en las que yo te dejaba, lo cual me rompe el alma a pedazos ahora ahí yo decía que no te iba a abrazar ni a sostener en el momento en que nacieras por miedo a encariñarme demasiado lo que ahora considero la mayor estupidez que he hecho. Lo básico era que yo cedía mis derechos de maternidad, que no te sostendría al nacer y que lo único que faltaba era una forma que se les da a todas las madres que consideran dar a sus bebes en adopción, en la cual firman y de ahí en adelante el bebe legalmente no es suyo.

Eso que hice de renunciar al contacto físico es lo mas estùpido… lo mas… lo hice para no encariñarme mas contigo después del parto, para no tomarte y no querer soltarte, para hacerlo mas fácil. Pero ahora siento que algo me falto, nos falto, quizás si te hubiera sostenido no habría vivido con ese sentimiento de falta, de ansia, de querer haber hecho algo, pero no hacerlo.

En Fin. Luego vino el primer sonograma, el primer acercamiento a verte. Todos estábamos tan emocionados, tan felices al verte y escuchar del doctor Allen que todo en tu organismo estaba bien, que crecías sanita, que tu corazoncito latía fuerte.

Tus padres me trataban como una princesa, todo estaba bien, veíamos musicales hasta cansarnos, escuchaba música clásica hasta la hartancia por tu bien.

Yo tenía aproximadamente 5 meses de embarazo cuando por primera vez sentí una patadita tuya. En todo ese tiempo yo supe que estabas pero jamás lo sentí. LeRoy y Hiram habían salido y yo veía Funny Girl otra vez, era la parte de Don't Rain On My Parade. Y cuando termino por primera vez sentí una patadita tuya. No te imaginas lo feliz que me sentí esa vez, de ahí en adelante mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron, se hicieron mas y mas fuertes, era amor, el amor mas hermoso que puede haber, el amor de madre a hija.

Luego al saber que eras niña, yo y tus padres celebramos, quizás si hubieras sido niño yo no habría celebrado tanto, pero eras niña y me llenaba de alegría el pensar que te podías parecer a mi.

Así paso el tiempo, mi barriga crecía mas y mas y mas nos aventurábamos hacia el futuro, ambas. Cada vez se acercaba mas el momento en el que ya no estuviéramos juntas, como lo estábamos hasta ese entonces.

No puedo escribir mucho, recién me cambie de apartamento y estoy ordenando todo solo quiero que el embarazo fue hermoso fueron los 9 meses mas hermosos de mi vida porque estuve contigo en mi.

Hija, si alguna vez llegas a leer esto, quiero que sepas que te amo y que nunca deje de hacerlo. Hice lo que hice por mi inmadurez, por mi necesidad de estrellato, quizás si hubiera sido mas valiente hasta habría arrancado contigo pero por tu bien y por mi cobardía no lo hice.

Te ama tu madre Shelby C


End file.
